Direct thermal media are oftentimes pre-printed with color, graphics, company logos, and the like, using offset or flexographic imaging processes prior to being imaged using direct thermal printing devices.
Digital offset printing presses such as HP Indigo presses offer an alternative imaging means, delivering very high image quality and very quick press set times. In fact, considering offset or flexographic and HP Indigo imaging processes, HP Indigo imaging is the method of choice for short printing runs.
In view of the above, a need exists for direct thermal media capable of being imaged by HP Indigo presses.
The present invention satisfies this need by providing a sheet material that can be imaged by both a direct thermal printing device and a digital offset printing press such as an HP Indigo printing press. The inventive sheet material, which may also be imaged using water-based flexography or flexo inks and oil-based offset inks, basically comprises a base substrate, one or more thermal layers, and one or more layers receptive to inks used in digital offset printing presses.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive sheet material comprises (in the order specified):
(1) a base substrate;
(2) optionally, one or more undercoat layers;
(3) one or more thermal layers;
(4) optionally, one or more overcoat layers; and
(5) one or more layers receptive to inks used in digital offset printing presses.
Contemplated embodiments include a two layer system comprising a base substrate, a thermal layer, and a digital offset ink receptive layer (preferably, a layer receptive to inks used in HP Indigo digital offset printing presses (hereinafter, an HP Indigo receptive layer)), a three layer system that demonstrates greatly improved plasticizer resistance and comprises a base substrate, a thermal layer, a thermal overcoat layer, and a digital offset ink receptive layer (preferably, an HP Indigo receptive layer), and a four layer system comprising a base substrate, a thermal undercoat layer, a thermal layer, a thermal overcoat layer, and a digital offset ink receptive layer (preferably, an HP Indigo receptive layer).
The base substrate and overlying layers in one embodiment of the inventive sheet material are clear or fairly translucent, thereby allowing for images to be viewed from the substrate side of the sheet material.
The present invention further provides a method for increasing the counterfeit-resistance of a sheet material, the method comprising providing a sheet material having imageable coatings, as described above, and printing one or more security features (e.g., letters, numbers, alphanumeric codes, barcodes, micro-text, digital watermarks, and the like) on one surface of the sheet material using a digital offset printing press (preferably, an HP Indigo printing press) and/or a direct thermal printing device.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive method comprises printing a first security feature on one surface of the sheet material using a digital offset printing press (preferably, an HP Indigo printing press), and printing a second security feature on the same or opposing surface of the sheet material using a direct thermal printing device. Printing may be performed by one or more variable data printing devices.
The present invention also provides a secure sheet material, which comprises one or more printed security features, wherein the one or more security features are printed using a digital offset printing press (preferably, an HP Indigo printing press) and/or a direct thermal printing device. Series of such secure sheet materials may be prepared from a single print run using a variable data printing device, with the printed sheet materials each having a different printed security feature.
In a preferred embodiment, the secure sheet material comprises two or more printed security features, wherein a first security feature is printed on one surface of the sheet material using a digital offset printing press (preferably, an HP Indigo printing press), and a second security feature is printed on the same or opposing surface of the sheet material using a direct thermal printing device.
Also provided by way of the present invention is a computer-implemented method for assessing the ability of a print advertising campaign to generate new business, the method comprising:                collecting information printed on advertising materials used in a print advertising campaign including the names and addresses of each recipient or intended recipient thereof, wherein the advertising materials are prepared from the above-described sheet materials, wherein the information is printed using a direct thermal printing device and a digital offset printing press (preferably, an HP Indigo printing press), and wherein the advertising materials direct each recipient to a web address or URL and/or provides each recipient with a contact number;        storing the collected information in a database;        recording each time a recipient of the advertising material visits the web address or URL or calls the contact number to request additional information or to order advertised goods or services;        storing the recorded information in the database; and        displaying the information stored in the database in a form that enables a viewer to assess the ability of a print advertising campaign to generate new business.        
The present invention further provides a print advertising campaign assessment system, which comprises:                a computer having a memory device;        a database stored in the memory device, the database containing information printed on advertising materials from a print advertising campaign including the name and address of each recipient or intended recipient of the advertising materials, wherein the advertising materials are prepared from the above-described sheet materials; and        an internet connection operably connecting the computer to one or more communication systems accessible by the recipients of the print advertising materials,        
wherein the computer is operable to collect, record, store and process information from the advertising materials and from the recipients including requests by the recipients for additional information and orders for advertised goods or services; and
wherein the computer is operable to display the information stored in the database in a form that enables a viewer to assess the ability of a print advertising campaign to generate new business.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs.
All publications, patent applications, patents and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.